


souft and shakeay

by scarlettholly



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I promise the title is meant to be like that okay it seemed like a good idea at the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly
Summary: There's a solace found in uneasy embraces. Pulled closer, Dia softens; Yohane shakes.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yohane
Comments: 16
Kudos: 39





	souft and shakeay

It was late and the lights were off. From the dim lit night light that filled a corner of her bedroom with faint pale white, Dia watched as Yohane tentatively laid down next to her. Yohane had agreed to stay the night and for some unknown reason, to also sleep in Dia’s bed. 

The sheets felt soft to the touch. Freshly cleaned, smelling very faintly of something close to vanilla. Dia always liked to buy good quality ones and take care of them. Being well rested was important to Dia so the comfort of her room was imperative. She pulled her blanket gently over them. It was just as luxurious - a down duvet - perfect for the winter. The design on the covers was simple, plain white with black silhouettes of penguins. It made Dia smile every time as she thought of her favourite animal. When Yohane first saw it she called it cute and Dia started to melt a little bit.

Although Dia could relax here in her own bed, Yohane still looked very nervous, with an unsure gaze that darted around, her shoulders tensed. She fidgeted with the fabric of the purple devil hoodie she apparently often wore to bed. Yohane called it comfy. Dia would call it adorable.

Dia waited a moment for things to settle before speaking. “Yohane?”

“Y-yeah?” The reply was rushed.

“Are you okay?” Dia asked, smiling empathetically. She understood this was a lot for her to handle. In Yohane’s bed, Dia knew she would be a little out of her depth too.

“Yep… This is just, uhh…” Yohane trailed off, getting more embarrassed.

Dia gently wrapped her arms around Yohane and pulled her into a hug. Yohane let out a startled squeak as she fidgeted a little before relaxing. Dia held her closely, not letting go. The slight warmth from the touch of skin made Dia smile to herself. It was such a nice feeling, she wanted to cling to it for as long as possible. To remain, lying here with Yohane in her arms was a fantasy of heaven. Still a slight discomfort lingered and it wasn't fair to leave it ignored. “What’s wrong?” 

“N-nothing! I’m just not… Used to this…”

“Used to what?” Dia asked, gently rubbing her hand over Yohane’s back. It caused a soft subdued whimper. For a second, Dia considered if maybe this was all too much for Yohane. Such an emotional reaction wasn’t a good sign. However, something in the way Yohane clung faintly told Dia that she was enjoying the embrace even so. Things were fine.

“T-the touch is nice. No one’s ever...” After saying it, Yohane winced. She left her sentence unfinished. 

“Oh darling.” Dia smiled sympathetically, squeezing her tightly. How much Yohane shrank from affection and how touch starved she was upset Dia. She hated the fact Yohane felt as though no one loved her. Kindness was a surprise to her and it truly broke Dia’s heart. “I’m here. I’ve got you, I promise.”

Yohane stalled, breath hitching as she started to get overwhelmed. “D-Dia…”

“It’s okay. Yohane, darling, it’s okay.” Dia gently cupped Yohane’s face, delicately stroking her thumb over her cheek. She turned her head to look her in the eyes. Dia stared affectionately as her lips curled up into a smile. “I love you.”

Yohane’s lip just trembled as tears started to well up. She buried her head into Dia’s chest, not being able to handle anything that was happening. Dia hummed, one part of her upset Yohane was crying, the other glad she was finally letting it out. She pulled Yohane closer, holding her firmly. Things started to slowly unwind. Dia, with a tenderness to all her actions, gently ran her hand through Yohane’s sleek hair. Yohane always took very good care of it. She told Dia once her hair was her pride and that bun of hers helped channel the Fallen Angel’s powers. Dia was thankful. She played carefully with Yohane’s hair, her fingers slipped easily between soft, silky strands.

“What… Why are you-” Yohane cut herself off, too emotional to finish her thought. Time flowed through the course as always. A few seconds passed by. Yohane found herself, voice low like a whisper. “Why are you so nice to me?”

“Darling…” Dia spoke faintly. She thought for a moment about how honest she could be? Wondering if she should hold back, Dia decided that if there was ever a time for truthfulness, it was now. Taking a breath in and then strengthening her resolve, Dia continued. “What happened to you was an awful thing. You didn’t deserve any of it. No one does. The fact you are surprised by people being nice to you is so upsetting and I simply hate it. Yohane, you’re a remarkable person and I want nothing more than to try and make things better for you.”

A pause. Yohane stalled and Dia didn’t blame her. What she said was a lot but she meant every word. Dia desperately wanted Yohane to see this but she kept herself composed. There was no point in pushing things further when it was already overwhelming.

Yohane started shaking.

It came as a shock to Dia; there was a slight hitch in her breath before she wrapped her arms around Yohane more securely. Dia’s hands gripped at the purple fabric of an adorable devil hoodie. She heard a weak whine then a gasp. Yohane’s breathing turned sharp and shaky as she began to sob. Murmured through the crying was an unclear mess of words. 

Dia tried to listen but couldn't. “Yohane. Calm down. Can you describe what you mean more clearly?” 

After a few seconds, Yohane’s distress seemed to ebb. She sniffed before attempting to speak again. “Dia… I-” She was at a loss, bewildered and weak. It hurt to see her this way but Dia held on. If Yohane needed this moment then she was happy to provide that comfort. Time shifted and persisted steadily as it always does. Things seemed to loosen up. Yohane gathered herself together. “Why am I so unlucky…? Why does no one care about me? Dia, did I do something wrong?”

Dia’s heart broke. She rushed to pull her thoughts together. “Buu, buu. You did nothing wrong.”

“I must have…” Yohane shook her head. “I must have done something! That’s why I was cast down from the heavens and cursed, right? T-that’s why I’m trapped here.” Desperation lodged itself in the back of Yohane’s throat as she tried to rationalize her trauma. 

“Sometimes people are just awful…” There was a note of sadness in Dia’s tone. Hidden well was that rising bile of anger aimed at the people who caused all this pain. Instead Dia pushed it down and focused on comforting Yohane. “I’m _so sorry_ you had to go through that. You deserved so much better and it’s okay if it hurts.”

There was a whimper as Yohane unfolded once again. Dia held her through the shaky cries, whispering softly. “Yohane, darling. Listen to me. You’re okay. I’m here.” She squeezed Yohane tightly, feeling tears start to well up in her own eyes. “I’ve got you. You’re okay.” 

“W-what?” Yohane whined. “Dia, stop. I…” 

Dia slackened her embrace, trying to be considerate and giving her some space. The word ‘stop’ rang in her ears. She waited apprehensively, hoping that the weight of everything wasn’t too much. Yohane just looked up at her wanting back the attention she’d withdrawn in her caution. 

Squishing Yohane’s cheeks as she cupped her face again, Dia smiled. “Yohane.” Her tone was full of a warm affection. She wanted to kiss Yohane’s soft quivering lips but put that desire to one side. There would be a better time, Dia was sure of it. For now, Yohane’s peace of mind was all that mattered to her. “Yohane, I love you.”

Stunned, Yohane hesitated then mumbled her reply. “I… I love you too.”

Heart swayed, Dia’s breath hitched. She held back her own tears, wrapping her arms around Yohane. Dia pulled her close and kept her closer. Eventually, everything calmed. Dia passed her a tissue and then a glass of water. Yohane sipped at it slightly, her eyes half lidded as she yawned sleepily. Dia figured that all that crying must have really tired her out. 

“Yohane?” Dia called out tentatively, she hoped what just happened was some sort of cathartic release. “Feeling any better?”

A soft hum. Yohane nodded, still almost drifting off. Dia smiled, deciding they both needed a long and well deserved rest after that. Yohane turned idly, facing the wall and curling up. Dia, readjusted the duvet, making sure they were both covered and cozy. Spooning her, Dia held onto Yohane loosely. 

Resolve to stay awake ebbed for the both of them. Yohane’s breaths steadied, her chest rising and falling as she relaxed. Dia closed her eyes, letting the peacefulness of Yohane’s rhythmic breathing soothe and lull her. She hoped, when they both woke up in the morning, Yohane would feel a little bit more cared about and a little less unlucky.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Why am I allowed to title things? dear god  
> Anyway im filing this under i want to hug yoha and moving ON  
> I hope you enjoyed !


End file.
